His Last Chance
by apocalypticapplepie
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was always the secretive type, almost never telling anyone anything, for he believed if he did they would one day leave him like they all did. But sometimes its ok to tell your story, sometimes its ok to be human.


Arthur Kirkland started his day as any normal person would. He woke up at a respectable time, took a shower and then had his morning cup of tea with his "friends". He read the morning paper, said hello to the people he passed by as he walked down the street. The old flower shop owner even gave him a Daisy! It was simple of course, but none the less a flower. He knew that the shop was bankrupted, all their flowers in the window either dead or stolen by the orphaned children down at St . Mary's. For him to even have a flower in 1940's London felt like a gift from above to Arthur. So he cherished the Daisy, keeping it close to him and hidden in his jacket pocket as he walked down the slightly ruined roads of London, the people scurrying about since nowadays *everyone* had somewhere to be. You simply could not just take a Sunday stroll or have a nice simple date without catastrophe. After around 10 minutes of walking, Arthur finally made it to his destination.

The place was a little old fashioned bakery, pastries like biscuits, scones,and even chocolate chip cookies filled the windows, the vague smell of black and earl grey tea could be smelt even from outside of the shop. Men, woman and children flocked the windows to see the all the wonderful things the shopowner had prepared the night before, all wanting just a taste of the perfectly baked goods. As he neared the old, pale blue shop on the corner, Arthur could already tell that the pastries in the window was not the reason everyone was crowed around the building. A small black haired man stood in the center of the crowd, one tall and buff British man advancing towards him with words even Arthur could hear a block away. The buff man pushed up his sleeves, and took ahold of the smaller man by the throat. The man clawed at the bigger one,trying to pry the hands off his own neck. His big brown eyes widening with every movement. Arthur quickly ran to the crowd and pushed people out of his way, earning glared and pushes of heir own as he did . Finally, when he got to the clearing, he saw a distressed shop owner tryinf to break up the fight the man had caused.

"Please,whatever this man has done can be resolved in a better fashion!violence is obviously not the answer to this! " the middle aged man tryed pushing back the British man, but the man was a *giant*. He huffed, looking towards Arthur and suddenly gasping In glee.

"Arthur my boy!help me get this man off of him!" the man waved him over to the fight, and Arthur quickly followed.

"why even bother trying to save this lunatic? What his kind has done to us, he *deserves* what he gets." the blonde buff man spoke up as they got nearer. The Japanese man in his grasp looked at arhur with, Suprisingly not, fearful eyes. They were as soulless as ever, a strange feat coming from a man who was being strangled at the moment. Arthur sighed, and took ahold of the mans arm.

"its the germans who did this, and even though he Japanese are helping them, it gives you no excuse to strangle the poor man. We're British, not American. " he spoke, and as he pushed the man away, the Japanese man coughed and feel on his knees, his neck already forming a bruse from the tight grip. The British beared his crooked teeth, shook his head of blonde hair and pushed through the crowd and out of sight. Arthur helped the man up after his coughing fit and quickly whispered in his ear.

"unless you want that to happen again, I suggest you follow me, *Kiku Honda* " he seethed, and grabbed the mans wrist and stormed into the small cafe.

Arthur was fortunate enough to to have known the shopowner before the incident, and was on good enough terms to run into the now empty shop and slam the backroom door open, push kiku in and lock the door behind him. Japan stumbled as he was thrown, but quickly regained his balance and brushed he dirt off of his black pants. Arthur closed his eyes and laid his back against the wall, counting to five in his head.

"would you mind telling me why your here? " his spoke hesitantly, trying to choose his words wisely though his mind seemed to have failed him.

"why did you save me.i dont have no doubts that he would have strangled me if you had not interfered." he retorted quicker that he had expected.

" like I said, im not American. Did you really expect me to just watch you gasp for air and die like that? I think we all know that a fraction of what you really deserve. "

"And I think we all know that out of everything thats happened to you, thats exacly what you would do."

Arthur stayed silent for the next minute, knowing that the answer was completely true and couldn't bring himself to deny it. So he stood their, staring stright into the brown eyes before him, hearing the quite taps of the shopowner continuing to make his earl grey tea. Oh how he wished he could just have one cup of the delightful liquid, heaven knew he needed it.

"tell me why your here or Ill kick your ass back from where you came." he said as he bravely took a step closer.

"I can tell you definitely raised alfred,you could pass for american."

That struck a nerve. He quickly got ahold of the mans throat, knowing the bruise had not healed quite yet. Japan gasped, clawing at Arthurs hands and trying to get him away.

"I said, *why the hell are you here.* "

Japan looked him in the eye, a knew found fear found in his own.

"L-let,… me g-go, and… ill t-tell yo-" he barely finshed his sentence when the brit threw him tonthe ground.

"Their!"

"Why are you here!"

The Japanese man was quite as he regained his breath, holding his throat lightly and looking as if he regretted his decisions to come here.

'good' Arthur thought.

'he's messing with the wrong man.'

"I know germany has done a lot to you, and I know that your badly if you dont show it, inside or out…"

" and I know what I have done to tour family, alfred especially..."

Arthur gritted his teeth.

" but he is not weak. The exact opposite, and I *know* hes going to do something to me, but before he does, I wanted to ask you a question. Well, a couple really. " he spoke.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"And what is that?"

"well first,"

"why are you still here?"

Arthur just stared at him.

"what do you mean?"

"why are you still alive?" he asked simply.

"I dont-"

"second, why me, of all people, why did you save me? I dont believe you just wanted to be polite."

"Japan…"

"and lastly... what happened to your family? "

Arthur kicked him in the gut,causing the small man to fall backwards and clutch his stomach. He did not make a sound, which made the brit angrier.

" How *dare* you ask me such a question!? You think you have the nerve to just walk into my country and ask me questions about my personal life?!"

"Yes, I do. And for the sole fact that I know your going to either die but the hands of germany or by your own. Thats not what france would want, is it?"

Arthur kicked him again.

"Dont you dare bring him into this!"

"Thats why I came here. *he* is the reason this all started, and honestly I just wanted to hear your side of the story." he spoke with a deathy calm voice.

"why would you think I would tell you?!"

"because if you don't you'll end up insane and hurting everyone you love, again at least. "

Arthur didn't understand Japan. He didnt know his true intentions at all, but he knew he was right. Hundreds upon hundreds of years he's only soilled his heart out too one person, and his country he suffering for his actions. He feared if he really didnt tell anyone else, well that really would be enough to make him sighed, knowing their was no way Japan would leave him alone with this.

"From the beginning?" he asked.

"From the beginning." Kiku agreed.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, its quite a long story. And just before we start, I would like to say that if you disrespect me in anyway at all I will personally kill you right here right now. Got it? "

Japan nearly nodded.

"Ok then, lets begin."

* * *

To be edited later,


End file.
